Jamás
by StarCharm
Summary: Pulgarcita AU. No dejaría que se aprovecharan de su corazón roto, ella tenía derecho de elegir su destino, y la muerte de Kazuto sólo la motivaba para conseguir el valor necesario de hacerlo. KiriAsu, Reto de San Valentín.


**Me uní al reto de San Valentín! Y claro que lo hice con una de mis historias de amor preferidas, Pulgarcita. Era de esperarse que no tendría tiempo para hacer la historia completa, asi que escribí la porción del final. Me tomé la libertad de hacer algunos cambios, asi que espero no sean algo confusos o vagos xD**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que la había convencido de postrarse dónde estaba? Asuna miró al anillo plateado en su dedo y sintió cómo su corazón se hundió amargamente ante la melodía del órgano que resonaba detrás de ella.

'Ya no tengo nada que perder.'

Sujetó con fuerza la pequeña flor que sostenía entre sus manos, forzando que sus piernas la impulsaran hacia adelante. El camino al altar era angosto, y el frondoso vestido blanco que llevaba no le era de mucha ayuda para mantener el equilibrio, por lo que optó en tomar pasos cortos entre la multitud de gente. No que tuviera prisa, pero cualquier excusa era buena para atrasar al menos unos instantes más lo inevitable.

Sus ojos azules divagaron a todas direcciones evadiendo al hombre que la esperaba con ansias, buscando desesperada algo bueno en toda esa situación. El lugar era grande y cálido, de ninguna manera sufriría por la falta de techo, por más claustrofóbico que llegara a ser la ausencia de ventanas y sol.

'Está helando allá afuera, incluso aunque pudiera regresar con papá el frío me mataría antes de llegar con él.'

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de oro, joyas y toda clase de tesoros que se pudiera imaginar. No había duda de que siempre tendría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, pero sabía que nada en todos los rincones del universo podría llenar el vacío en su pecho.

'Si vuelvo a salir sin duda alguna alguien más intentará aprovecharse de mí… Aquí nadie podrá hacerme daño.'

Asuna se atrevió a volver a mirar a Kayaba, notando cómo sonreía entusiasmado y sus nebulosos ojos estaban llenos de emoción. Era obvio que la quería, siempre tendría a alguien que se preocupara y cuidara de ella, sin importar que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él.

'Hago lo correcto. Además ya no importa, después de todo Kazuto ya no-'

 _"...Mira a lo alto del firmamento."_

Una sonrisa risueña se deslizó sobre sus labios y Asuna no pudo evitar suspirar añorante ante la imagen de Kazuto surgiendo en su mente. Parecía apenas ayer cuando se conocieron esa noche de verano. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero igual podía recordar con exactitud la voz del pelinegro hablaándole con tanta ternura.

"Akihito Kayaba, ¿acepta usted a esta mujer para desposarla y amarla?"

La voz de la gran mantis religiosa deshizo el recuerdo, y Asuna se enfocó en continuar su camino hacia el altar. No podía continuar anhelando por algo que jamás llegaría, debía superarlo y seguir adelante por más difícil que fuera, incluso si eso implicaba casarse con alguien que no amaba.

 _"No hay barreras que nos puedan separar."_

Desde la esquina de sus ojos Asuna notó como el anillo en su mano resplandecía débilmente, como en una última súplica de reconsiderar su decisión. Por más que lo negara su corazón seguía palpitando por él, pero el recordar su rostro la llenaba por un breve instante de alegría seguido por una ola abrumadora de dolor.

"Sí, acepto." Kayaba contestó impaciente, atento de escuchar a la chica llegar a su lado.

Asuna al fin llegó al altar, sonriendo distraída a la nada. Ya no le importaba escuchar su voz en todos lados, de ver su sonrisa en cada pizca de luz en la habitación, y de sentir los fantasmas de sus brazos rodeando suavemente su cintura.

" _Tan solo llama mi nombre..."_

"Y usted señorita Asuna, ¿acepta usted a Akihito Kayaba para amarlo y honrarlo como esposo?"

La flama de la vela que bailaba frente a ella brotó una tibieza en su interior, mostrándole vívidamente ese instante en el que Kazuto y ella se prometieron el uno al otro reunirse pronto, formando un lazo sincero entre los dos que en esos momentos Asuna estaba segura los traería juntos de nuevo. No se olvidarían nunca, sin importar lo que pasara. Jamás.

"Conteste." Apresuró la mantis.

Sus sentidos volvieron a despertarse, y una ráfaga de valor y determinación revivió en el interior de Asuna. Prometió que nunca lo olvidaría. ¿Y qué si no lo volvería a ver? Seguía amándolo, y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a compartir el resto de su vida con un hombre por el cual no sentía nada. Se regañó a sí misma por estar tan peligrosamente cerca de rendirse, dándose cuenta al fin que lo importante era lo que ella quería, no lo que todos le convencían era lo correcto.

"Jamás."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Jamás!"

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar desconcertados entre ellos, y la mantis frente a Asuna miró a la chica con desdén.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Kayaba intervino disgustado, buscando la posición de Asuna con sus oídos.

Asuna tomó varios pasos hacia atrás, un tanto incómoda de ver ese par de ojos ciegos moverse frenéticamente.

"No me casaré contigo." Resopló con toxicidad en su voz.

Al diablo con todo. Ignorando la multitud que comenzaba a abuchearla Asuna dio medio vuelta, recogió los pliegues del vestido que se arrastraban por el suelo y marchó a zancadas con la barbilla en alto. No dejaría que se aprovecharan de su corazón roto, ella tenía derecho de elegir su destino, y la muerte de Kazuto sólo la motivaba para conseguir el valor necesario de hacerlo.

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, otra oportunidad, eso era lo que necesitaba.

El techo retumbó estruendosamente, y Asuna cubrió su rostro instintivamente cuando una figura calló frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

"¡Entonces yo me casaré contigo!"

Asuna frunció el ceño enfurecida al ver el siniestro rostro de Sugou portando una grotesca sonrisa. Todo el asunto de la boda la había hecho olvidar momentáneamente que ese loco también la estaba buscando, y la verdad no tenía la paciencia como para lidiar con él.

"¡Mucho menos me casaré contigo!" Le bufó al rostro, y en un acto espontaneo Asuna lanzó la singular flor en sus manos al rostro de Sugou arrebatando la espada que llevaba en su cinturón, lo empujó hacia la alarmada multitud y cortó de un tajón su vestido para dejar respirar sus tobillos.

No se molestó en mirar atrás, los gritos eran suficiente para hacerle saber que la estaba persiguiendo. Se aferró a la espada en caso de que algo más se atreviera a cruzársele y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección opuesta del altar, esperando hallar una salida.

"¡Deténganla!"

"¡Tras ella!"

El túnel frente a ella parecía bastante directo, pero incluso aunque dudara no tenía tiempo de pensar detenidamente por dónde ir. Evadiendo y saltando los muchos tesoros que yacían en el suelo Asuna continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar el cansancio de sus pulmones.

Dio una vuelta y tuvo que frenar en seco cuando de la esquina apareció Kyouji repentinamente, portando una apariencia bastante miserable. Se veía agotado, las heridas de dónde estaban sus alas seguían frescas, y por como lucía daba la impresión de que estuvo estancado en la tierra.

"Ahh preciosa aquí estás… ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo al club? Ya verás que todos te amarán sin importar que no puedas volar."

"Mira quién habla." Ofendida ante el comentario hipócrita Asuna no flaqueó al apuntar su espada ante el cuello del castaño. "Lárgate o te quitaré algo más preciado que tus alas."

Kyouji titubeó nervioso. Aunque usualmente se mantendría firme por conseguir una posible atracción nueva para su club, la experiencia previa con Sugou y la ira en los ojos azules de la chica le quitaban valor.

Demasiado impaciente para esperar una respuesta y al ver que la muchedumbre se aproximaba Asuna empujó a Kyouji y continuó huyendo, evadiendo las telarañas que comenzaban a aparecer entre más estrechos se volvían los caminos.

"¡Asuna!" Gritaba Sugou a la cabeza de la multitud, acelerando su vuelo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

Al ver a todos pasar junto a él Kyouji intentó levantarse, haciendo lo mejor posible en ignorar su dolor. "¡Sugou espera! ¡Devuélveme mis alas!"

"No tengo tiempo para ti insecto, hazte a un lado." Sugou rio malicioso mientras dejó al castaño atrás.

Eran demasiado y se aproximaban rápidamente. Por más que Asuna destrozaba con su espada todo lo que se le atravesara no podía lograr perderlos de vista. El miedo la empezó a invadir, y por pura desesperación intentó mover sus alas, pero como desde el día que nació continuaban sin inmutarse.

"Estúpidas alas… ¡No sirven para nada!" Gritó en pánico, justo entonces consciente de que no sabía a dónde iba.

De una grieta Kazuto aterrizó torpemente al borde de un peñasco en el techo de la cueva y sacudió el polvo que nublaba su vista. Miró a su alrededor alerta, buscando por alguna señal de Asuna. Seguido detrás de él una mariposa y una catarina se unieron a su lado, y los tres se estremecieron al ver una multitud enfurecida persiguiendo a un hada con largo cabello azul.

"¡Asuna!" Los tres gritaron en unísono.

No solo lo alarmó la cantidad de gente que corría tras de ella, pero la mirada maliciosa en el rubio que permanecía a la cabeza lo preocupaba inmensamente.

"Ese es el sujeto del que te decíamos." Eugeo murmuró mortificado.

"¡El que no deja de perseguir a Asuna!" Alice agregó, zumbando irritada sus alas.

Era todo los que necesitaba escuchar.

Una ardiente llama de furia invadió su pecho, y por instinto desenvainó su espada y emprendió vuelo para interponerse entre Sugou y su amada.

"Aléjate de ella." Kazuto advirtió cuando aterrizó frente a Sugou, empuñando su espada con firmeza.

"¡Tú! ¿Estás vivo?" Considerando que había perdido su arma, Sugou tomó la antorcha más próxima a él y agitó la llama en dirección del pelinegro para alejarlo.

Unos metros más adelante Asuna continuaba corriendo sin percatarse de lo que ocurría. Se encontró con una enorme telaraña que bloqueaba el único camino disponible, y al deshacerla con un par de cuchilladas, sonrió aliviada al ver que en la cima de una montaña de joyas y monedas había una pequeña grieta por dónde entraba la luz del sol.

Suspiró aliviada y se tomó un instante para recobrar el aliento mientras se aproximaba al montón de tesoros.

"Al fin… ¡una salida!"

Sin que Asuna supiera Kazuto y Sugou continuaban peleando, el pelinegro cauteloso de no permitir que la llama se le acercara demasiado. Se evadían el uno al otro, pero al ver que el joven príncipe estaba demasiado inmerso en la lucha el resto de la multitud lo pasó de largo en busca de Asuna.

"¡No Asuna!"

Pero en ese momento de debilidad Sugou desarmó a Kazuto, y al recobrar los sentidos el pelinegro logró despojar a Sugou de la antorcha. Sin más armas recurrieron a la fuerza bruta y continuaron peleando en suelo, rodando peligrosamente cerca de un barranco.

"No sé qué quieres con Asuna pero no dejaré que te le acerques…" Kazuto gruñó.

"Sólo yo soy digno de una esposa tan hermosa cómo esa, ¡ella será mía!"

"¡Cállate maldito!"

Giraron en el suelo y la antorcha que todavía yacía en el suelo quemó las alas de Sugou. Aulló en dolor, y Kazuto aprovechó la herida para empujarlo hacia el barranco. Sin embargo aunque perdió su vuelo eso no detuvo a Sugou de aferrársele a Kazuto, con toda la intención de no caer tan fácilmente.

Kazuto se forcejeó, queriendo librarse de la mano que tomó preso su brazo.

"Será mía… Y una vez que la tenga haré todo lo que me plazca con ella." Sugou lamió sus labios despiadado, seguido de una risa burlona.

Ese era el límite.

Con una fuerza que nació de pura adrenalina Kazuto sujetó la muñeca de Sugou y lo pateó con todo lo que tenía, mirando triunfante como el rubio cayó a la oscuridad del precipicio.

* * *

Intento agitar sus alas de nuevo, pero al ver que éstas no cooperarían incluso en momentos de urgencia Asuna decidió escalar hasta la cima. Estaba empinado y a veces se deslizaba de regreso hacia abajo, pero la salida estaba tan cerca de ella que nada lograba quitarle los ánimos.

"¡Allí está!"

Asustada por las voces Asuna giró la mirada hacia atrás y sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver todos los invitados junto con Kayaba aun persiguiéndola. ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo en querer poseerla? No era un trofeo o un premio, pero igual casi todas las personas que conoció en su travesía intentaron adueñarse de ella. El único que mostró tener genuinos sentimientos por ella fue cierto pelinegro que no quería recordar.

"¡Asuna regresa!" Kayaba gritó entre los invitados.

Le lanzó una mueca de desdén a la multitud y continuó escalando, intentando derribar obstáculos para que ya no la pudieran seguir. Notó entonces un enorme rubí que sostenía varias monedas y anillos sobre sí y los engranes de su mente comenzaron a actuar.

Continuó escalando, y desde lo más alto posible uso su espada para derribar el rubí que mantenía en su lugar la pequeña porción de oro. Las monedas comenzaron a caer, y en su apuro Asuna perdió la espada y miró de reojo como a la muchedumbre se le bloqueaba el paso. Sonrió victoriosa a sí misma y trepó por la grieta que daba la bienvenida a la tibieza del día.

"El sol…" Asuna suspiró risueña y se dejó desplomar sobre la poca nieve que quedaba.

Aún tenía que regresar a casa, encontrar el camino sin perderse, y trasladarse sin que nadie más apareciera a hacerle daño, pero por el momento a Asuna no le importaba. Sólo estaba feliz de haber salido de ese laberinto.

Elevó la mirada al ver la silueta de un ave volar sobre ella y sonrió aliviada al ver el familiar cardenal aterrizar.

"¡Ryoutarou! Ya estás bien…"

"¡Pero por supuesto! ¿No creíste que una pequeña herida en el ala me iba a detener o sí?"

Asuna rio, feliz de ver a su amigo sano y salvo. Era casi extraño pensar que no hace mucho lo vio inconsciente y pensó lo peor había ocurrido.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿crees poder llevarme a casa? He tenido un día muy largo." Un escalofrío la recorrió, un recuerdo de que sólo tenía un vestido roto para resguardarla de las últimas brisas del invierno.

Ryoutarou saltó emocionado hacia la chica, negando con la cabeza.

"Aún no, ¿qué crees? ¡Encontré el valle de las hadas!"

Asuna gimió en frustración. Lo último que necesitaba era ver o pensar en más hadas. "Ya tuve suficiente de eso, acabo de escapar de un montón de hadas de invierno que querían casarse conmigo y solo quiero ir a casa."

"Pero estas no son hadas de invierno, ¡son hadas veraniegas como tú!" Ryoutarou continuó insistiendo.

Sintió un vacío en su corazón. Con una mirada de derrota Asuna suspiró, evadiendo los brillantes ojos del cardenal.

"Ni siquiera estoy segura si en verdad soy un hada…" Miró de soslayo las alas en su espalda que permanecían inmóviles. ¿Qué clase de hada no podía volar? Incluso si fuera al valle las demás hadas la ficharían como un bicho raro, y lo último que quería era ser rechazada.

Ryoutarou erizó sus plumas impaciente. "¿Pero qué dices? Claro sí, te enseñaré yo mismo."

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta, y a pesar de que Asuna le reprochó para no hacerlo la subió a su espalda y emprendió vuelo.

Permanecieron en silencio, Ryoutarou cantando para sí mismo en voz baja y Asuna en trance por todos los pensamientos que le recorrían la mente. Casi se casaba, estaba perdida, quería ver a su padre, y lo más obvio de todo, Kazuto estaba muerto.

"Ya verás, cuando lleguemos podremos encontrar al príncipe." Le murmuró Ryoutarou.

'Eso es imposible.' Pensó con amargura.

Aterrizaron en un árbol congelado y Asuna desmontó del pájaro carmesí, calmando sus largos mechones de cabello que revolotearon en el viento.

"Ya llegamos." Anunció Ryoutarou, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de vida.

"¿Aquí?" Preguntó incrédula. Ante sus ojos su alrededor no tenía nada de espectacular; era verdad que el sol ya se estaba asomando entre las nubes, pero la nieve seguía cubriendo todo a la vista. Si antes no creía que Ryoutarou en efecto había encontrado el valle de las hadas, ahora lo creía menos.

Ryoutarou se le acercó y la empujó ligeramente para que viera mejor el paisaje blanco.

"Sí justo aquí, ¿no me habías dicho que el príncipe te enseñó un verso? El que si lo usas las demás hadas escucharán tu llamado."

Asuna se cruzó de brazos. Sabía perfectamente de cuál hablaba.

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Recítalo."

Con un suspiro agotado Asuna recorrió su cabello con los dedos. "Ryoutarou por favor… sólo llévame a casa. Aquí no hay nadie que vaya a escucharme."

"No lo haré hasta que lo intentes." La provocó con una risa pícara.

Era verdad que no perdía nada en intentarlo, pero en verdad quería olvidar cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Kazuto. El recuerdo de su rostro era suficiente como para hacerla llorar. Exhaló indignada.

"Mira a lo alto del firmamento." Comenzó a recitar, e inmediatamente su corazón dio un salto al recordar cuando esas mismas palabras escaparon de los labios del pelinegro.

Titubeó por un momento y miró a Ryoutarou insegura, como en busca de guía y apoyo. El cardenal le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, alentándola a continuar.

Juntó sus manos en puños, aferrándose a su voluntad y fuerza antes de que se le escapara entre los dedos.

"No hay barreras que nos puedan separar…" Las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y la amenazaban con desbordarse. ¿Sería posible? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que si terminaba de recitar su verso Kazuto la escucharía y la sostendría en sus brazos? "Tan solo llama mi nombre…"

Miró al anillo plateado que continuaba brillando en su dedo y le sonrió melancólicamente. No iba a pasar, pero no podía evitar desearlo. Agotada emocionalmente Asuna cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió sus ojos en un intento de evitar que sus lágrimas fueran visibles.

"Y mi..."

Una risa amarga escapó sus labios, y perdió el valor para continuar. ¿A quién engañaba? Kazuto había muerto en el frío del invierno. De ninguna manera iba a regresar. Se fue, y con él se llevó su corazón roto que jamás podría recobrarse.

Sólo quería estar en casa.

"Llévame a casa por favor." Susurró débilmente. "Nadie vendrá, Kazuto no vendrá. No vendrá porque-"

"Y mi corazón siempre te encontrará."

Asuna alzó la vista y sus ojos se alumbraron cuando se encontraron con un par de ojos grises que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Estaba soñando… era la única explicación. Cautelosamente se puso de pie, asegurándose de hacer solo movimientos lentos en caso de que el espejismo desapareciera.

"Kazu… Kazuto, ¿eres tú?" Murmuró bajo su aliento.

"Asuna." Le sonrió cariñosamente, un alivio irradiando de su mirada.

Era real, esa visión del pelinegro tenía vida. Podía verlo parpadear, respirar y sonreír, y la miraba como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que él personalmente había llegado a despertarla.

"¡Eres tú!"

Corrieron en unísono hacia el otro y sus brazos se encontraron en un abrazo desesperado y reconfortante. Rieron, se sostuvieron cerca y no se atrevieron a soltarse.

"Asuna, al fin te encontré." Susurró contra su oído, acariciando su largo cabello azul entre sus dedos. "No quiero perderte de nuevo."

Asuna rio irónicamente contra su hombro. "Yo debería estar diciendo eso, pensé que habías muerto…"

Se miraron el uno al otro, y Kazuto limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Asuna con su pulgar.

"De ninguna manera moriría tan fácil, y mucho menos si es para encontrarte."

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que adornó sus labios, y pequeñas lágrimas de alegría brotaron de nuevo en sus ojos. Kazuto la volvió a abrazar, sujetándola contra su pecho.

"Quiero quedarme contigo siempre."

"Y yo contigo Asuna."

Le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza, invitándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Le preguntó suavemente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, viéndola esperanzado con una tímida sonrisa.

No lo tuvo que pensar dos veces.

"Sí, sí quiero."

Sus rostros se acercaron en un rose tentador, e intercambiando miradas ansiosas una vez más antes de inclinarse para compartir su primer beso. Fue tibio y húmedo, cariñoso y amable, una mezcla de sensaciones que Asuna jamás había sentido. Toda la travesía, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que la abrumó en su viaje la llevaron a este momento.

Valió la pena, y lo haría todo de nuevo si el universo lo decidiera.

Un ardor cubrió su espalda, y ambos miraron extrañados al ver que las alas de Asuna resplandecían en un aura dorada. Como si hubieran despertado de un largo sueño las alas que por tanto tiempo permanecieron sin moverse resucitaron, y Asuna sonrió maravillada cuando la elevaron en el aire.

"Kazuto… ¡Kazuto puedo volar!"

Se sentía tan viva, como si hubiera estado destinada a estar siempre en el aire. Las tibias manos de Kazuto se entrelazaron con las de ella y la guiaron para dar ligeras vueltas en el aire. Cómo quería estar así por siempre, volar el resto de su vida con su amado y nunca dejarlo ir.

Pero no tenía que dejarlo ir, permanecieron juntos y no se volverían a perder.

Jamás.

* * *

 **No fue buena idea dejar esto para el mero día, lo reconozco, pero al menos lo terminé antes de que terminara el día y eso es suficiente victoria para mí.**

 **Siempre se me hizo algo raro que Pulgarcita consiguiera alas de la nada con besar a Cornelius, asi que hice que Asuna tuviera las suyas desde el inicio solo que no podrían hacerla volar. Al menos a mí me parece un poco más aceptable xD  
Pobre Kayaba lo hice ciego como el topo :P pero era obvio dar a Sugou el rol del sapo raro que insistía en casarse con Pulgarcita. Y claro que me imagino a Sugou arrancándole las alas Kyouji. Que brutal.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ojalá hayan tenido un buen día de San Valentín ^^**


End file.
